


Because I Love Him

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras sighed in frustration before coming face to face with a framed photo. It was of him and Grantaire at Cosette and Marius’s wedding, their arms around it each other. Grantaire had his eyes squeezed shut as he laughed at something off camera…Courfeyrac probably and Enjolras…well he was gazing at the other man, a gentle smile upon his face and a familiar look in his eyes. Enjolras smiled and turned to pick up Fabien who was beginning to fuss slightly…he knew why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from Swan Princess three (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rv_m3Ly8t0Q) and i own nothing except Fabien :)

“You know what! Why don’t you just leave! Go out and get wasted like usual! I don’t need you here, criticising my every word!”

 

“FINE!” The door slammed behind Grantaire as Enjolras collapsed onto the sofa, face buried in his hands. After cursing softly to himself for a few minutes, he sighed and glanced at his and Grantaire’s little boy, Fabien…who was just staring at him,

 

“Don’t judge me…” he groaned, narrowing his eyes at Fabien…who just continued to stare. Throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, he lept off the sofa and began to pace around the living room,

 

“I’m right though aren’t I?” he asked, running his hands through his hair, “I mean…isn’t it enough that I fight for the freedom of the people and try to solve everyone’s problems directly with good advice! Why must I also go down on my knees…and apologise?!”

 

Enjolras sighed in frustration before coming face to face with a framed photo. It was of him and Grantaire at Cosette and Marius’s wedding, their arms around it each other. Grantaire had his eyes squeezed shut as he laughed at something off camera…Courfeyrac probably and Enjolras…well he was gazing at the other man, a gentle smile upon his face and a familiar look in his eyes. Enjolras smiled and turned to pick up Fabien who was beginning to fuss slightly…he knew why

 

_Because I love him, I need him_

_Like Earth needs the Sun_

_I need the one I love_

_To keep my hope bright_

_My head right_

_My heart fighting on_

_Until I am back in his arms_

_Because I love him, I need him_

_Like summer needs rain_

_To grow and sustain each day_

_I hear him singing_

_And bringing strength to my soul_

_Until I am back in his arms_

_Miles apart, yet still my heart can hear his melody_

_I'm more than sure I can't endure_

_Without his love for me_

_Because I love him and need him_

_Like I need to breathe_

_Did Adam need Eve like this?_

_Now I see clearly_

_I nearly gave up all I had_

_So whatever our differences were_

_I'll bid them goodbye_

_I'll give love a try_

_And all because I love him_

 

After gently placing a now sleeping Fabien back in his cot, Enjolras retreated to the main bedroom phone in hand in order to apologise to the one man in his life that made him feel like he could do anything…the one man he loved more than his cause.


End file.
